Everytime I Fell For You
by RainbowDrinkingSylph
Summary: John tries to impress Dave and ends up with frozen strawberries on his knees. Based on the song "Bruises" by Chairlift. Dave and John are about 7 years old. Fluffy shenanigans ensue.


"Dave! Look at me!" You call loudly trying to get your best bro's attention. You start waving your hands around to make sure he knows where you are. It's kind of a pointless thing to do since the second he heard you shout his name he turned his head in your direction. But you can't see his eyes so you have to be super certain that he is paying attention to you and only you. What you are about to do is going to literally blow his pants off!

Well, it won't _literally _blow his pants off, that would be weird, but you sure hope it will impress him! Since Dave is always showing off the cool tricks his bro teaches him, you want to do something to make him think you are cool too. It took you a long time to figure out what could possibly awe a coolkid like him but you think you've got it figure out.

You have been practicing for a while now in anticipation of your playdate and the day has finally come. If this gets messed up the world will probably end. Or maybe you will just lose any ounce of respect Dave ever had for you and end up being an embarrassing fool. Either way if this isn't perfect the results will be disastrous.

Once you are completely sure Dave has stopped whatever he was doing on the other side of the yard you know it is finally time to show off your skill. Taking a deep breath you bend over and put your hands on the ground. Then with uttermost concentration you throw your legs up in the air so that you're standing on your hands. Pale blonde eyebrows shoot up in surprise. It's not often that Dave breaks is stoic demeanor so whenever you get to him you mark it down as a personal victory in your "Dave's not as cool as he thinks he is" book.

At first you weren't sure if standing on your hands would really qualify as a nifty trick since Dave can do all sorts of cool things. But seeing the small 'o' his mouth has formed gives you a boost of confidence. Even though you were never able to properly do it in practice you start trying to walk on your hands as an addition to the 'trick'. It's difficult and you wobble a lot but you're doing it!

Dave has his attention completely trained on you while you cross the yard, on your hands, going closer to him. It is easy to tell you surprised him, even through his pointy shades. The grin on your face is so wide it almost hurts. Smiling so much is probably ruining the whole 'cool' façade you were aiming for at first but whatever! It does not affect that fact that you are walking on your hands which is awesome regardless of your facial expression.

You are so pleased with yourself that you try to take it a step further by closing your eyes. Your glasses have already fallen off at this point so what does it matter if your eyes are closed? You couldn't see very well with the open anyway.

"Holy shit dude, be careful." Dave breathes but you don't listen to his warning. For once you can hear amazement in his voice. He sounds the way you always sound when talking to him. (You can't help it because he is always doing super impressing things!) But for once _he _is talking to _you _like that. Nothing can bring you down right now, you feel on top of the world. "Whoa, watch out for that rock."

You can't watch out for that rock, your eyes are closed.

"Ouch!" you yelp as the rock stabs your open palm bringing you crumbling down right on top of the fort of rocks Dave was building. You guys were supposed to be playing war, so on separate sides of the yard you built forts. But then you went and messed it up by trying to show off. To make things, worse, you completely failed at it. Everything hurts and you feel like more of a 'derp' than ever before. You curl up on your side, clutching your knee, while Dave frets over you like a mother hen.

"Dude, are you ok? Um, fuck what should I do? Do you want me to get your dad? Or uh… shit are you bleeding?" Tears are pricking your eyes but if you cry now you'll probably lose Dave's respect forever! Instead you shake your head and try to sit up. Sniffling you look at the damage done by the rocks. Your new jeans are torn in several places. There are a few visible scrapes but nothing is bleeding profusely so you should be perfectly fine. However, since you are only seven seeing just a bit of red on poking through the scrapes has you screaming.

Obviously having no idea what to do to calm you down, Dave instead opts to look for your glasses. When he finds them he rushes to put them on you, then stares at your scraped up knees. At this point tears are starting to stream down your face which makes Dave look even more distressed and uncomfortable. "Wait here a second!" he yells in what is probably supposed to be a reassuring tone, but just comes out awkward, before running into your house. He doesn't seem like he knows how to comfort you.

For a while you sit on the ground, just waiting for Dave to come back. When he does he's holding a white bag with pictures of strawberries on the front. He sits back in front of you trying to avoid looking at your face. You assume he is embarrassed by your dorkyness.

You chew on your bottom lip with your oversized teeth wondering what he's going to do with the strawberries. "Whenever I get bruises or cuts or whatever my bro puts ice packs on them to stop swelling, I think. And it makes it not hurt so..uh.. I just grabbed this out of the freezer." and on that awkward note he places the strawberries on your knees. The pressure makes you hiss in pain. "Does that feel any better or…?" you shake your head no. It just feels cold.

Dave scrunches his face in confusion. "Maybe I'm not doing it right…" He mutters. Then he takes the strawberries off and rips the back open.

"What are you doing?" You ask trying to keep the sobs out of your voice.

"If I put the strawberries right on your cuts maybe it'll work better? The cold is supposed to feel good so more cold is better, or something." You nod your head agreeing with that logic. The strawberries on your scrapes actually do help. You straighten out your legs and watch as Dave starts putting strawberries through the holes on your pants. The sight is so funny it makes you giggle. Dave looks up for a second then looks back down, returning to his work. Suddenly all the pain and fear you felt before melts away. Dave wouldn't stop being buds with you just because you fell on some rocks and cried a little.

Once your pant legs are full of strawberries Dave presses down on them making you giggle. "It's c-cold Dave!" you say pushing him off you. "Stop that!" He smiles a little then grabs a handful of strawberries and throws them at you. You gasp in surprise then stick your tongue out at him. He in turn places a frozen strawberry on your tongue making you squeak, and draw back your tongue. He snickers then presses it against your closed lips.

"What's the matter Egbert? Is it too cold?" He teases. You glare and keep your lips tight shut. The strawberry might give your tongue frostbite or something equally horrible and dangerous. You aren't risking that even if it makes you seem like a 'wimp'. Dave snorts and throws the strawberry across the yard. "Man up Egbert!" He says derisively

"Why don't _y-you_ try eating a frozen strawberry." You grumble shaking the strawberries around in your pants. If they stay in one place it long it gets too cold.

Dave gives you a look that says 'challenge accepted' before popping a strawberry in his mouth. His face stays impassive as he tries to chew the fruit. You watch in wide eyed wonderment as he swallows the ice cold fruit. "Easy peasy lemon squeezie." He says with a condescending smirk, like he's so much better than you because he eats frozen fruit.

Seeing Dave fearlessly eat the strawberry makes you feel ridiculous for not being able to do it at first. Putting on a brave face you grab a strawberry from the bag then pop it in your mouth. Your brave face falters the second cold touches your teeth. Dave just laughs at the way your face crumbles. "Shut up!" you say spitting it out. "They probably taste gross when you swallow them anyway. " Dave snorts at your lame excuse then starts sucking on another one.

"Nah, they taste great." He says after chewing and swallowing. "But I guess you're too much of a _wimp_ to try." You stick your tongue out again. This time, instead of forcing a strawberry on it, he just stares. "I know a way you could taste it without eating the strawberries." He says. T here's a little red on his cheeks, which worries you, but you go along with it anyway.

"Oh really?" you ask wanting him to elaborate.

"Yeah really. It's an awesome plan, but I'm not sure if you can handle all the awesome. Do you think you can handle it Egbert?"

You puff out your chest in a totally manly way. "I can handle it!" You say. He nods a couple times then starts scooting closer.

"If you say so. Just remember, this was your idea ok? And that you said you could handle it." Dave's words are making you really nervous. What could be so intense you need all this reassurance? But regardless of your worries Dave is your best bro and you trust him more than anybody. You nod your head assuring him whatever he has planned is fine. "Ok. I'm going to put the strawberry in my mouth. Then the heat will unmelt it, and you can taste it without it hurting your teeth or whatever."

You blink a couple times in confusion. So you're going to be eating the strawberry from his mouth? You are barely even able to process what he said before he has another strawberry in his mouth and is leaning in close to you. In surprise, your mouth opens which Dave takes as an "ok, let's do this". Softly, his lips meet yours. The kiss is clumsy and obviously unpracticed, not that you really not what that means. Still, it feels like electricity is shooting through your body and it makes your toes curl. He takes your lack of resistance to mean that you're ok with this plan then starts pushing the strawberry into your mouth.

The kiss is extremely sweet. Literally and figuratively speaking. The strawberry is melting inside of your mouths and coating the kiss with fruity, artificial goodness. You try to kiss back, awkwardly. Even though neither of you has any idea what you're doing you still think it is probably the best kiss ever experienced in the whole world. Cold air and warm air mix making an interesting sensation inside of your mouths. Your lips stay locked together like that for a while, until the strawberry is finished. Then Dave pulls back, the two of you just stare at each other. Dave's face looks as red as yours feels. The two of you just look into each other's eyes, wondering what do next, for a while. The silence isn't broken until your dad comes out. He stares at you two and the strawberries you've managed to scatter everywhere then shakes his head.

"Clean this up boys. I was planning on making strawberry shortcake with those strawberries but I guess I'll just bake something else. Can't leave two boys alone for no amount of time before they start making messes." He mumbles that last part mostly to himself as he walks back in the house. After he's gone you and Dave simultaneously burst into laughter. The almost awkward tension is broken and the two of you start bringing the strawberries back in.

Dad ends up making a small strawberry shortcake out of the few strawberries left. As you and Dave eat the cake, your hands find themselves intertwined beneath the table.


End file.
